Mathletes
The Mathletes are a clique of students led by Irwin. They are dedicated to solving the Pythagorum Theorem and winning a million dollar prize that will be granted to whomever solves itDetentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 4 - "Math Math Revolution". Members Current Members *'Irwin Dexter' (leader) *'Beth' *'Wayne' Former Members *'Greta Von Hoffman' *'Lee Ping' Dress Code The Mathletes' main recognition signs are dress shirts and black and grey sweaters which have mathematical symbols depicted on them: * Irwin has the the letter Pi (''π'') * Beth has a minus sign (-) * Greta has a multiplication sign (x) * Wayne has a division sign (÷) When Lee was a member of the Mathletes, he likely had an addition sign (+) on his uniform in order to fit the theme. Rules of Math Club # Mathletes have to answer any query of mathematical nature when asked to.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 9 - "15th Graders (episode)" # Each Mathlete has a protractor of their own. # Mathletes always "dance off" their disagreements.. History Before the series When Lee was younger his overbearing mother forced him to join the Mathletes. Back then he was Irwin's best friend but although they were friends being a part of the group was always a little difficult for Lee (citing their itchy sweaters and Beth's "distracting" retainer) eventually prompting him to leave. From that time forward it has always been daggers drawn on the rare occasion that they even approached Lee. Season One When Holger tried to get a look at Irwin's e-mail account, believing he had framed Lee for the Prank, the Mathletes captured and tortured him using a feather and threatening to give him a buzz-cut. Lee was able to rescue Holger by beating Irwin in a Dance-Off. They also tried, and failed, to sneak into Brandy Silver's party but was later successful when Camillio pointed out the momentary lapse in security. The Mathletes also participated in the yearly Battle of the Bands under the alias of "Robot Detector Dimension Matrix", forming a techno group and wearing hollowed out computers on their heads as part of the act.Detentionaire TV series: Season 1, episode 6 - "Dudes of Darkness (episode)" The Mathletes participated in the field trip to the Green Apple Splat factory and were subsequently left behind when the factory went into a meltdown forced to rely on Lee to get to safety. Season Two Irwin nominated Beth to run for school president's chair. She didn't win the elections even though she was the only one of the three candidates to do a honest election.Detentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 2 - "The Camdidate" Season Three The Mathletes helped to distribute the robo-babies for Cassandra McAdams. Unfortunately Lee sabotaged their efforts as part of his investigation. On the following day the Mathletes desperately pleaded with Camillio to reopen the school when it was still closed, fortunately for them Principal General Barrage finally returned and reopened the school. Season Four Following Camillio's suspension and deposing as school President the Mathletes were effectively put in charge when Beth was declared the new school president and subsequently began running the school like a dictatorship. Trivia * Their Clique name is, presumably, a combination of words "math" and "athletes" * Lee claims that one of the reasons he left the clique was Beth's retainer, which, for him, was especially distracting * According to Lee, Mathletes' uniforms itch. * Mathletes had few forms of in-team competitions like: ** Dance-Offs ** "Duelling Chalkboards" ** "Calculator Chickens" Gallery Mathletes.jpg 11 The Mathletes.JPG 17 Irwin is sure they can solve the problem.JPG 21 Caught.JPG 22 AHA!.JPG 29 Holger is found by the mathletes.JPG 40 Into the Math Room.JPG 42 Solve an equation, get a point.JPG 43 Dance off!.JPG 46 You pick your nose to frame me, how is that a win.JPG 12 Holger asking the Mathletes for help.JPG 13 Looking at the numbers.JPG References Category:Clique Category:Groups Category:Unpopular Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Detentionaire Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Prank